


A Hard Job

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's 2018 Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Carnage Just Wants To Be Held, Fussy Carnage, M/M, Night shift - Freeform, Venom The Dummy, WebMD For Dummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: Having the night shift isn't all it's cracked up to be between Venom and Carnage...





	A Hard Job

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Cranky, Being Held
> 
> This one is shorter than the others, but it's to the point.

On the fourth day of Advent, Venom's true love gave to him, a cranky baby, a sleeping husband, and the need to scream.

Eight o'clock at night (twenty-hundred hours) came like clockwork like it did every day. Eddie was ready for bed, the baby has had his bath, and they've all settled in for the long night.

After giving Eddie a kiss goodnight, and putting some more of the fat cells into the muscles that'd need them for the coming days, Venom took his turn in watching over the baby.

For the last couple nights, Carnage had been easy to predict. Eddie had just fed him some rabbit jerky before bed so the little one will need his diaper changed next or, at least, that's what Venom thought until the baby woke up.

Checking his diaper revealed that he didn't need it changed, but Venom did it anyway just in case so the next thing to do was warm up a bottle for his son to drink instead, but the baby didn't want that either.

The wailing cries hadn't woken up Eddie yet, but Venom feared that if they persisted he would wake just to see what was wrong. Venom wanted to show that he could do the child rearing bit without needing Eddie to take over, but Venom was lost at sea when it came to this.

He decided to put the baby in his swing in hopes the rocking motion would help which it did, somewhat, so Venom was left to look up what to do on the internet.

Going to WebMD had been a big mistake on his part as he saw it could be anything from a simple cold to Whooping Cough, and he seriously hoped it wasn't cancer.

Shut the lid of the laptop, he scurried over to Carnage who was still crying in his baby form so Venom had to suggest he shapeshift into his symbiote form to allow Venom easier access to carry him around.

That went about as well as you could possibly think with a whining child, but he was able to do it well enough, but he now had a squealing symbiote on his hands now.

Without much thought to it, he enveloped Carnage's symbiotic body into his and brought them both to the bed where Eddie lay still sound asleep. Uncovering Carnage, he lay the baby within the left crook of Eddie's neck causing the human to unconsciously rub over the spot.

Finally, finally, it seemed Carnage was settling down as he was closest to his Dad's, but he was still unhappy and, with a shift, Venom enveloped Eddie's arms into a simulated hug and that's where Carnage dropped himself.

Between the curl of Eddie's arms and the tendril's of Venom's body, he finally was lulled to sleep as he had been on the first day he was welcomed into the world. Letting Eddie's arms rest back into place, he made sure that Eddie and Carnage were both comfortable before he melted over the both of them like a big, black blanket making sure the nap he took was synched to any movements or sounds Carnage made in his sleep.

Being a first time Dad is tough, but once you get your child all figured out, they seem to be remarkably easy to handle. He doubted his and Eddie's successes are shared with any other new couples, but he hoped the couples were able to understand what they child needed when they needed it because he knew it was only going to go to hell from here if the horror stories about raising children are anything to go by.


End file.
